


━ Dethromance ღ

by notaheroofjustice



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaheroofjustice/pseuds/notaheroofjustice
Summary: ━ ❝ a series of one-shots with different metalocalypse characters! ❞⤷ ❝ rated explicit for potential smut in later chapters ❞
Relationships: Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Reader, Charles Foster Offdensen/Reader, Magnus Hammersmith/Reader, Nathan Explosion/Reader, Pickles the Drummer/Reader, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Reader, Toki Wartooth/Reader, William Murderface/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	━ Dethromance ღ

“I don’t get why you’re asking me. I never want to see that bastard again!”

_Lies._ It seems that’s all you had been telling since you reunited with Dethklok after you found out the truth about Magnus and he completely abandoned you. Seemed fitting at least, it appeared everything up to this moment was nothing but a lie anyway. Lies about why he left the band, lies about how the members felt about you to keep you away, lies about his friendship with Toki. Perhaps even lies about his feelings towards you.

You swallowed back tears once again, the only other thing you had been doing recently. You didn’t want to cry. Not for him. Not after everything.

“Are you sure…?”

Nathan’s voice seemed so far away. It was hard to pay attention when you were so busy focusing on trying not to break down.

They had an idea of where he was. Where he took Toki and Abigail to after kidnapping them. Where he left to go after telling you he didn’t need you anymore. That you were worthless to him.

“Just go. Do what you have to do. I’ll be okay.”

_‘I won’t be okay.’_

Nonetheless, you watched them go off. It’s not like you expected that they’d have to kill Magnus, however you knew that whatever happened, it wouldn’t be pretty. You didn’t really understand much about this prophecy bullshit, but if the media taught you one thing: it never ended well for whoever was labeled as a “bad guy.”

Part of it still felt like a dream. Like this was all a horrible nightmare you’d wake up there and you’d still be there with Magnus. That he didn’t plan for any of this. Even if things weren’t perfect, the two of you could still have lived a quiet, happy life. 

Was it all a lie? Faked? Were you the only one in the relationship who actually had feelings? You didn’t want to believe that. Though perhaps you were simply in the denial stage of grief, since you sure as hell had already gone through anger. But what was the point? Why use you? It wasn’t like you brought anything unique to the table, aside from the ability to fight. And clearly he didn’t deem that very useful if he would leave you behind like that.

Why be so kind to you? Why buy you gifts and treat you like you were the one person in the world he cared about? The more you cycled through it, the less sense it made. Everything unravelled at the seams, and you had to wonder what place you had in his plan if any.

You clutched a locket he had gifted to you around your neck, an attempt to ask for answers. You weren’t even sure why you were wearing it anymore. It just felt wrong not to. It was one of the most cherished things he gave you, and you just couldn’t bring yourself to throw it away for some reason. Perhaps it was part of your fate. Something that led up to this very moment. Because it was then when a memory flashed through your mind of when Magnus gave you the locket.

_“If I ever do something to hurt you terribly, open it.”_

His words rung clear through your head. At the time, you didn’t take it too seriously. You two didn’t really fight, at least not seriously. Over dumb things, sure, but there had never been a fight where you said hurtful things neither one of you could come back from. Even he had said it was possible that you’d never need it, but just in case. You still thought it would never happen though.

Until that day. Though you couldn’t call this fight. One-sided if anything. He just shoved you away. And the key to finding out why, may be in the locket you couldn’t bear the thought of getting rid of. 

With trembling fingers you pried open the locket, finding a very small folded up piece of paper inside. One that just read, _“I did it to protect you.”_

Maybe that was a lie too. But that didn’t stop the relief filling you as you felt yourself holding back tears once again. 

_‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Do not cry.’_

A small mantra you repeated to yourself over and over until you believed it had worked. He didn’t hate you. It didn’t change the fact he still lied about so much, but he didn’t mean what he said. Another lie. But one you could live with finding out it was a lie.

You almost didn’t notice that you had gotten a text on your phone amongst everything going through your head. Almost. You were lucky in that sense. All that was in the text was a location, but it was all you needed. You would have to thank Nathan later.

All you could hear was your own heavy breathing and footsteps pounding across the pavement as you ran towards the building they were at. The building where Magnus was at. 

_‘Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.’_

No matter how many times you repeated, it wasn’t working anymore. The tears welled up in your eyes as you kept running. You had no idea what state Magnus would be in when you got there, or if he would simply try to toss you away again. But that didn’t matter, you had to go to him.

A hole in his body. A knife in his hand pointing towards himself.

That was the sight you were greeted to when you finally made it. Shock that lasted for only a second shot through you, before your brain went into overdrive and you ran over to him kicking his hands hard enough to send the knife flying. And potentially a broken arm but it wasn’t like he wasn’t severely injured anyway.

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

You all but screamed as you dropped to the ground next to him, a tight grip on him as you hugged him close.

“Why are you here…?”

“I remembered what you said…”

_‘Don’t cry.’_

Tears streamed down your face as you sobbed. “Please… I don’t know what happened, but I can’t lose you.”

“Even after everything I did to you....? To them…?”

“We’ll have to work through it. We’ll have to work through a lot of things. But we can get through it. Just please… stay with me…”

“How could I ever say no to you…?”

It was a whisper, just loud enough for you to hear. It was enough. He gently pulled away and wiped your tears, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

You did quick work to patch him with what you had on you, it being a quick solution as you tried to get him to a hospital.

You didn’t know what possibly could lie for you past this night. There was no way to tell. But you’d get through it. That you believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➤ wanted to right a lil smth for magnus though it came out a lot sadder than i planned lmao ♥


End file.
